happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Nightwing
About Nightwing Nightwing '''is a light purple-and-blue bat, and is the Happy Tree Friends OC of the YouTuber known as Dash-N. He represents Dash-N (real name Nick) in Happy Tree Friends form. Nightwing is very shy, and finds it hard to make new friends, as he feels "different" from most of the other characters and finds it hard to interact with them. Despite this, when he does make a new friend, he finds it very easy to interact with them after getting to know them a little bit. He can sometimes get angry, but when he does get upset, it usually doesn't last very long, as he has a very forgiving nature. Also, again despite his shy personality, he can be childish at times, and enjoys causing harmless mischief with his friends, although this sometimes makes others unhappy. One thing that Nightwing finds difficult to do is to hold items, due to his limited grip because of his wings. He also cannot look at very bright light for too long or it hurts his eyes. One ability he does have that most other characters don't, besides flying, is hanging upside-down by his feet from things like tree branches. '''His creator died in sleep on 14th January 2018 Name Origin The name "Nightwing" was inspired by a 1979 horror movie of the same name, about killer vampire bats who were plaguing an Indian reservation in New Mexico. Other Interests Preferring dark over light, Nightwing likes to stay up at night and sleep during the day. He enjoys all kinds of music, and will listen to almost any genre. His other hobbies include singing, and playing with his friends. Ex-Girlfriend Nightwing's ex-girlfriend (based off of his real ex-girlfriend in real life) is a purple fox named Violet, a rather controlling and depressed creature, shy like Nightwing, but with a hidden viciousness and clingy-ness that Nightwing did not see when he first met her. Relationships Nightwing likes to express his relationships with his Happy Tree Friends buddies in the songs that he makes, and enjoys seeing fan art from others that express it further. Snowers Nightwing is shown to be good friends with Snowers, and they are shown standing together in the Valentine's Smoochie music video by Nemao (of whom Snowers is the OC of). Nightwing sang and rapped the song, and Snowers, or Nemao, did the animation. In Nemao's No Blood Allowed episode Let Eating Squirrel Fry, Nightwing and Snowers are shown driving by in a car together briefly. Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, and Toothy In the song "A Perfect Day" Nightwing describes hanging out with his friends, Giggles, Petunia, Cuddles, and Toothy. He also references them as his friends in several other songs, such as Stressed Out (I'm Nightwing the Bat), and giving them a shout-out in the song Valentine's Smoochie. Flaky For awhile, Nightwing had songs about how he wished he was with Flaky. Some of these songs include Stressed Out (I'm Nightwing the Bat), Love Me Flaky, and A Perfect Day. Now, while not canon in the actual show, it seems Nightwing got his wish, as there is now Nightwing x Flaky fan art, Nightwing now has his own small fan base that supports Nightwing x Flaky, and in the album version of Forest, he states that Flaky likes him now. Nightwing and Flaky have also been portrayed as boyfriend and girlfriend in the Valentine's Smoochie song and music video, which was supported by the majority of the viewers. Gallery Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Bats Category:Blue Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who have wings